


Fact

by GingerEnvy



Series: WinterHawk Week 2015 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Winterhawk Week, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy





	Fact

## Day 5: Fact (I made it a ‘factual’ AU. Pffft. Or something.)

Clint had no idea what he was doing, he was pretty sure he was completely and totally lost.

He looked between the map in his hand and the number on the door. He needed to be in room 1771, the door said B471. It didn’t help that everything was so fancy, it was kind of overwhelming, the CEO of Stark Enterprises had very expensive tastes.

“Shit,” he muttered walking past the door thinking maybe if he just went a little further? But of course that was stupid, he’s supposed to be up, right? Not down. God he was a mess, how had he messed this up so badly? Very first good interview after finishing school and he gets lost. 

He should just go back to the lobby and ask for directions again, that won’t be too bad, right?

He turned around and started back towards the elevator only to be smacked in the face by the very door he’d just walked past.

 

“ACK!” he cried falling back on his ass and clutching at his nose, thank god it wasn’t a hard hit, his nose only hurt a little, he’d fallen back mostly out of surprise.

“Holy shit- you’re not supposed to be down here,” the man said who had knocked Clint to the floor with a door to the face and Clint didn’t care because wow, he was really really attractive.

“Um…no…” he agreed, “Ow…” he muttered the pain from his nose and his chin, now throbbing a bit too.

“Shit…” Mr. Throws Doors Open But is Super Hot muttered, “You’re bleeding.“

“Yeah…that can happen when you get hit in the face with a door,” he said and then went pink because he did not think his sarcasm would be appreciated at the moment. Wow he was an idiot.

The man’s eyes went a bit wide, “…oh, sorry but you’re-”

“Not supposed to be down here, I know, I got….I got really lost,” Clint muttered.

“Okay…but you’re not even supposed to able to get to this level without a key.” he said and Clint put a hand to his nose to find that it really was bleeding, yuck.

“Okay,” he said, because what the hell else was he supposed to stay? He was the only one on the elevator, and the doors had just opened, and he’d thought it was his floor, like an idiot, and gotten off. He was pretty sure he was late by now.

“How did you-” the man started, looking frustrated and Clint sighed and pushed himself off the ground. Maybe the guy wasn’t that hot, okay he was, his hair was longish and falling from his ponytail, he looked kind of a mess actually, like he’d been there all night, his clothes were rumpled, and his eyes were stunningly blue, but with big bags under them, but the whole attitude was a bit off putting. 

“I’m gonna go bleed out somewhere else,” Clint grumbled to himself, grabbing the papers he dropped while still holding his nose and then of course he slipped on nothing and fell into the wall, hitting his cheek. Today was just working out great. He sighed against the wall.

“Shit,” the man said and Clint was surprised to find himself being held up by two other arms, very well toned and comfortable arms- wait no. He could feel himself blushing at that and wow, he really was a mess, like a goddamn damsel in distress.

“Are you okay?” he asked, pulling back and looking concerned.

“Um, I’m okay, I fall over a lot actually…” and fall into things, and over things, and off things and how he was still alive was a bit of a mystery. An odd look came over the man’s face and he sighed.

“Come with me,” he said his tone a lot more gentle than before, and Clint couldn’t argue as he was suddenly in a bathroom and sitting on a chair while the man grabbed a first aid kit from a cupboard in the corner.

He pulled out one of the instant ice packs, the kind that when you break it it gets cold, he did so and then held it to Clint’s cheek and chin, who was a bit confused but then saw in the mirror that it was a bit red from hitting the wall and door, god, he really was a walking disaster. Then the man was pulling out some tissues to help the blood from his nose, luckily it wasn’t much at all.

Clint looked up at the man and blinked because this was…weird, right it was definitely weird, oh he should probably thank him.

“Thanks…” he said and the man looked at him somewhat surprised.

“Oh…uh…sure,” he muttered, “Least I can do for beaning you in the face with a door and then not helping you up and that leading to you beaning yourself with a wall. Seriously, how can one person be so clumsy?”

Clint’s cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment, “I have an equilibrium problem okay? I got an infection in my ear when I was a kid and it fucked me up, sorry it’s such an inconvenience.” 

The man stared at him and then his face met his palm, “Fuck, I’m sorry- I didn’t-” he rubbed his face, “Shit…I’m really sorry, I’m sorta running on coffee and two hours of sleep…I’m not really functional at this point.”

Clint smiled a bit, not really angry, mostly just grumpy for being such an idiot himself. The guy was maybe alright after all, “It’s okay…most people think I’m clumsy, I deal, and it’s all good, that’s how I got through all of my Masters.” 

The other man smiled back a bit tentatively, “Yeah? What in?” 

“Physics, it’s um…kinda why I’m here actually, for a job interview that-” he pulled his phone out and sighed at the time, “That I have missed…well…so much for that…”

The man looked surprised again, “You were heading for the interview rooms? Wow, you  _really_  got lost, how did you end up down here?” This time the question seemed like genuine shock and even a bit impressed.

“I dunno, I put in the floor and then closed the doors and then…the floor again? It took me down here and opened? I wasn’t really paying attention so…yeah, I really have no idea.” 

The man groaned, “Stark…he’s always doing this…” he muttered, and sighed when he saw Clint’s blank look, “Tony Stark, you know the CEO, he thinks I’m lonely down here, and likes to accidentally trick people down here,” he muttered.

“Oh,” Clint said still totally confused because he was pretty sure that wasn’t likely, he wasn’t that special but clearly this guy needed an intervention, and Clint already knew he was an idiot, “Well…are you?”

“Am I what?” He asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Lonely?” Clint asked and the man snorted.

“No, I have robots,” he said, as if that was a good substitute for human contact, Clint figured he had his reasons, but yeah, that was definitely lonely.

“You are definitely crazy,” he replied, nodding.

“Wait what?” That must not have been the normal reply because he looked stunned.

Clint burst into laughter, “You do look a bit…worse for wear, man, though I doubt I’m a part of a big conspiracy to get you out of your cave, it seems like a pretty fancy cave, I really am just that much of a klutz sometimes…” he sighed then and stood up, his nose wasn’t bleeding anymore and his cheek felt better, numb from the chill at least.

The man just stared some more, like he was seeing Clint for the first time, and that made him feel embarrassed again, he pat himself down and stood up.

“I guess I should go find another place to apply to,” he sighed heading for the door.

“Hey,” the man said and Clint turned, “Head on up to the interview room, I’ll tell Pepper where you were, don’t miss out on a chance because Stark’s an ass.”

Clint looked at him in shock for a minute then beamed, “That…that would be really great…thanks, and should I tell Stark the guy from B471 thinks he’s an ass?”

“Trust me, he knows,” the man replied wryly, “By the way, I’m Bucky,” he held out his hand and Clint took it.

“Clint, nice getting beat up by you,” he grinned and the other man rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh.

“Get outta here before I change my mind,” he made shooing motions, but his lips were quirking.

Clint laughed, feeling elated, he’d really wanted this job, he grinned madly and waved, “Thanks…really, I’ll buy you some coffee as thanks, especially if it goes well, this is really great.”

Bucky only waved at him to go again and watched as the second clumsiest guy h’d ever met headed upstairs. 

He let out a soft breath and headed back into his lab, he knew Pepper would take his word for it, so Clint would have a fair chance, the rest would be up to him, but Bucky was hoping it went well.

For the coffee. Yeah, definitely for the coffee.

And that was a fact.


End file.
